Fibres
One of the largest Mercer populations on Earth and the sole inhabitants of the planet's Cradle. Fibres are infamous for their all-women cities, especially the capitol city said to house one of the holiest institutions on the planet. Perk: Gains double damage if their weapon is a Soul Weapon. Origin Fibres started out as a select group of early humans chosen by Angels in order to help mankind grow and survive. Unlike most humans, who eventually grew distant of the Angels' influence, Fibres stuck with those Immortals. As ages passed, their relationship strengthened and became devoted followers. This continued communion kept Fibres relatively unchaged, their Soul Threads granting them more than peak human abilities, even when compared to other Mercer groups. Their cities and settlements were founded on sites where their communions between Angels would take place. Their holy institutions would become not only houses of God, but archives of valuable knowledge and keeps of sacred treasures, a task they've kept for millennia. Culture As mentioned, Fibres are more characterized for their all-women cities, especially to outsiders. Those cities, however, only account for a small portion of their settlements. The majority of Fibre cities are inclusive, allowing for both or more genders to coexist within the same confines. Only cities with a centralized religious institution have an exclusive all-women population. ''Society'' Fibres are reclusive, even by other Mercer standards. It's not to be secretive as to who they are or what they do, but because of how they perceive others. To Fibres, their contemporaries don't live up to their strict moral codes. They think of them as weak-willed, able to be easily swayed and corrupted by the likes of Demons. They view that as their punishment for straying from Angels. Because of this, foreigners aren't allowed to live in Fibre settlements, but they are at least open for trade and tourism. They don't want to catch dumb bitch disease from other humans, is all. Hair is an important aspect to Fibres, primarily for women, but men have participated in these traditions as well. Long hair is seen as divine, having a deep spiritual significance as the Angels they worked with often had long hair. This association led long hair to become a beauty standard for Fibres and an indication of devotion to their faith. The more influential Fibres commonly have ornate, long hair. This is especially true for Chieftains, artists, religious figures, and even politicians. Short hair isn't taboo and it isn't frowned upon to keep one's hair short, but the preference is often longer hair. The emphasis on hair is so great that even handling hair without prior consent is seen as a grave offense, bordering on assault. Fibres also tend to cover their hair when leaving Fibre cities, but this is a preference depending on the individual. fibres.png|A traveling Fibre and a city dweller Fibre. Those who travel generally prefer to keep their hair covered. There's also focus on gems and jewelry. Outside of hair ornamentation, it's not uncommon to see them with other jewelry holding precious gems. Some of these gems are enhanced with Miracle magic as a way to ward off evil and absorb Malice. The importance of Gems has led them to be one of the few human groups to openly own Soul Gems. ''Gender'' Because Fibres keep holy cities women-only, questions regarding other genders crop up. Men simply aren't allowed in holy cities. There's no deeper meaning outside it being regarded as safe spaces for women as most deities Fibres worship are only women. Any man born within the confines of a holy city are usually transferred to other cities or settlements once they hit their mid teens. This exclusion of men, however, doesn't impede them from practicing the same religion. Trans Fibres are, of course, a thing. How they express themselves never affects their personal life or their relationships with others. They're supported in their journey of self-exploration and gender expression. The only times they're treated differently is if they'll be allowed into holy cities or not. Fibre trans men, as per tradition, will not be allowed into these cities just like any other man. Fibre trans women will, however, be allowed. ''Religion'' Outside of having their deep faith in Angels, Fibre beliefs and traditions are centered around important historical women, especially within their own culture or in connection to the Cradle. The main subject of their devotion is a supposed saviour of the planet but her true identity, even in their sacred texts, is obscured or even censored for strange reasons. Her depictions are often that of an unidentified Angel and is referred to as Matriarch during conversations. While it's mostly women who practice Fibre religion, men can also participate in worship. They do this more in local churches rather than going through a pilgrimage to holy cities. ''Political Structure'' Fibre settlements aren't structured like countries, each individual city or town being it's own independent state. At the top, there's a Chieftain leader with a council under them to help with advising and legislation. Chieftains are traditionally women, but it's not unheard of for men to hold such a position. Aside from being a political influence, Chieftains also serve as a spiritual leader and festival coordinator. This is especially true for Chieftains in holy cities as they're expected to uphold millennia worth of traditions. They're also responsible for communion between their kind, the Seraph of the Cradle, and even the Cradle's Absolute. Technology Fibre technology holds its origins with the Kami-shinjin, a Japanese Mercer group that's credited for terraforming technology and Soul Weapons. They're one of the few Mercer groups that has kept Kami-shinjin's tech to the present day, refining it to turn their harsh landscape into an oasis. Their weapons are strong, being Soul Weapons as well, and are enhanced by Soul Threads. This gives Fibres the ability to repent ghosts or capture them. Hellbent Fibres Despite their devotion, Hellbent Fibres aren't an impossibility. It's rare for them to become Hellbent and many masquerade their views as simply disagreeing with societal norms. This is because of the risks that come with being openly sympathetic to Hellbent views. Hellbent Fibres are cast out of their home, branded as traitors and treated as such. They're blacklisted from entering any cities and will not be regarded as a Fibre by their contemporaries.